realm_defense_hero_legends_tdfandomcom-20200213-history
Reddit post: lvl170 is hard, but do-able (some spoilers)
Since multiple people have asked me for this, but Reddit seems to have taken it down (probably b/c of the spoilers), I am pasting the entire content of this *EXCRUCIATINGLY DETAILED* walk-through for level 170, in case it would help some people. If you don't want to read it, then don't:-P - more recently I've seen YouTube videos with almost this exact strategy, but here is the text explanation to back it up. The only edits made were formatting for the section headers. -OpenStars Introduction Many people seem to be having trouble with level 170, so I thought I would post a guide. For this run, I used solely W1 heroes, and solely the drum tower upgrades (you should have just a few upgrade stars left-over if you have 3-starred each level in W6 before this, for a total of 27 stars while this requires only 24). Sorry this is long but...it's detailed, which is sort of the point? (and I don't have a video recorder on my positively ancient mobile device) I guess don't read it if you don't want/need to?:-P. Also, some spoilers appear below but first some generic advice (feel free to add more spoiler tags if I haven't been aggressive enough there). I used: Lance @R0 l30, Smoulder @R5 l32, and Connie @R5 l30, and here is what I found out: Money/bell towers These work best if you get them early (duh). They also immediately help with boosting heroes (speed/power), and when you can afford it, the umbrella spell. The latter is SO GREAT in this level - especially since it can de-buff a boosted monster, back into its' regular form (so the boss must have a kind of opposite-umbrella spell?). However, if you don't have the awesome heroes like Raida, Koi, or Azura yet, or even Leif, Caldera, or Narlax, then you cannot afford to survive solely on money towers for the first few waves. (Sorry - I've been giving people bad advice here it would seem: filling the screen w/ money towers is not feasible for everyone, especially those with lesser heroes) Even so, what worked for me here was to focus *almost* entirely on money towers, while balancing with a *tiny* bit of damage at first, until I was done playing banker and then switched to boosting damage-dealing towers. Heroes Leif works *really* great in this level (as he does in most other ones, especially in W6). Specifically, he can boost several nearby already-fully-boosted towers, while also dealing out aoe crits, simultaneously self-healing, and overall tanking the snake boss (plus several of her cronies at the same time) quite well. However, for this guide I'm assuming you don't have him (a pity). But...if you still can't beat it after this, you may want to get him. He is expensive @ 7.5k, which is nearly 2 months income, but he does come pre-awakened to R5 and thus is *immediately* useful, unlike any other W5 or W6 hero. Connie @ R5 was a big part of this strategy (although probably R4 or R3 would work too). Her bunnies can basically tank the boss infinitely, and every now and then can even be placed in another spot too, to stop a runaway (boosted?) enemy (group?). I almost hesitate to post this strategy for people that may not have her, but I think at this point most people do - and when her tokens come back, if you can still buy her in W1, then even beginning players can get her right away? Also you probably have better heroes than my R0 Lance so...use what works for you, but at least I thought it was important to say that you don't absolutely "need" a W6 hero, or even a W4-W5 one, or a ton of consumables, etc. Flying enemies Crossbows seem to have suffered a severe nerf at some point in the past. Thus, despite what you may hear, they are not ideal. Drums are the new best tower here, especially if you can boost them (Leif, Yan, Helios), but even if not. I used to try to put both in, but on your first pass you need to focus on just one. Specifically, red drums b/c while more expensive, they can stun and that is SUPER USEFUL. If you don't have crossbows though, it becomes even more crucial to be VERY CAREFUL with the bird guy. Connie in particular can be a god-send for several reasons, but she (or any other hero) can also royally screw your team over. Be careful where you put your bunnies, and also herself b/c you only have limited control over where her bunny mamma comes out, in that it is always close to her, so move her close to the exit. If you do mess up your bunny placement, or Connie auto-spawns a bunny mamma too close to the entrance, you may have to quit and restart (or accept fewer than 3 stars) - e.g., even my R5 Smoulder was powerless to stop more than like 3-4 of them at a time (w/o the fire-based power-up from a R6 Leif). You can place bunnies to save the villager in wave 3 w/ no problems though - I've never seen a bird-spawner following hot on his(/her?) heels. Tower upgrades I used to do upgrades as needed, thinking that they were more or less the same. Since I had both Raida and Koi from prior events, I was allowed to be VERY wrong and get away with it:-). Now I see that ***only maxed-out towers*** do any damage at all to the boss. Connie may be able to hold her indefinitely, but even she can't do much to actually damage the snake (at least, mine couldn't @ R5). Thus, not all tower upgrades are equal (in worth): so focus on a single one, and if you have the ability, start on a 2nd tower, rather than spreading your cash around b/t multiple towers. I guess this means you should think of her as having armor? So a bunch of towers w/ lower-level upgrades will just tickle her, and you need the MASSIVE damage of a maxed-out one to be able to take her out, especially if you aren't able to do that with a hero (like Raida). One semi-spoiler tidbit: pick a tower or 2 that is near the boss to do your upgrades on... Tower placement I had all red drums in the top two rows, then 4 alternating money/bell towers, and finally the rest barracks - 3-4 @ right, 2 @ left - w/ no empty spaces left (although you could probably get by w/ some empty - especially the middle space on the bottom row). There are multiple upgrade paths that work here, including temporarily buying more than 4 bell towers, then quickly selling the extras just AFTER the last wave starts (I like to keep the 4 though for the buffs they provide to your heroes+barracks). The drum I focused upgrades on first was the one @ 2nd row, 3rd from left, since the boss comes down the middle path and goes right. Next I chose to upgrade the one to its' left (on a subsequent run I accidentally starting upgrading the one above it instead, and that worked too - as long as Connie's bunnies keep her where she gets hit by both of them - although I didn't like that option as much b/c it did less damage to the left lane & thus it needed closer watching). Note how important it is to have the upgrades be further down, on the 2nd row, instead of on the top row as I've heard ppl say and used to do myself - with lesser heroes you will have to tank several enemies for quite awhile, and it helps to do that at the bell towers w/ buffs and just before the barracks. Note this is more of a defensive strategy, whereas upgrading the top row is more of an offensive one. Timing / the strategy At the end, most towers were either fully upgraded - including the 4 bells & 1 drum - or else not upgraded at all...except that all drums were all brought up to the red stage. Barracks remained at level 1, but upgrade at the end if you need to (especially if your Connie is not yet at R3 & thus able to spam bunnies @ will). Note that you get no further money from killing enemies in the final wave, for some reason (bug!?). Thus, if you can't afford an expensive drum upgrade by then, you will never get to later, so feel free to use your final cash to do something else (I recommend to keep it in reserve to upgrade barracks as needed). Before starting: I placed 2 bell towers at the spot in the left lane and center-left lanes, 3 down from the top. One I upgraded to a Temple of Speed, and maxed out money girls (Miko - I don't even want to *think* about how they make that money though...:-P). The other will later become a Temple of Strength, although you cannot finish it yet, unless you are now returning after having gotten past this level the first time, have more upgrade stars from later levels, & used them to enhance your cash flow (cheaper upgrades). Basically for each wave, build as few non-bell towers as you can stand, until these are fully upgraded. Also: the best return on your coin investment is to just before clicking to advance each wave, focus on upgrading the bells (esp. money girls), while just after advancing the wave, spend the quick cash gained on drums to actually do damage (whereas if you do that in reverse order, you don't get the extra money from the wave - see?). I almost always put all heroes at the bottom edge of the boost areas (1 exception @ final wave, mentioned later), making sure to take advantage of the overlap between the two types of boost. Of course, make sure your tank is above your weaker heroes, but watch out & don't place them too near the top or they will abandon the overlap area (& thus buffs) when they move up to attack. Wave #1 You will make enough money (from the bell towers+money girls) for 2 drum towers - no upgrades for them yet though - in the left lane, 1st & 2nd rows. They should kill most enemies - just again, be careful with the bird-spawner, and once he is first engaged, put bunnies or other active abilities on him to help kill him off. The bunnies do better in the boosted areas further on but...you don't have a choice if he's already engaged and thus starting to spawn. Otherwise use your heroes as you know how. In-between Use the cash you gain in this level to put money girls on the 2nd bell tower, and start building another one somewhere to its' right. Ultimately remember I had 4 on this row w/ alternating buffs. If you can handle the complexity maybe alternate the outside lanes: left then right, then come inside, which gives the most time-appropriate buffs - but I don't think it matters too much, since these are extremely easy waves, and I doubt the buffs will make the difference b/t success vs. failure (yet - although they will help a lot in the final wave). Also: don't screw up and put two buffs of the same kind together - they don't seem to stack. Wave #2 Enemies come from the right now, so I hope you moved your heroes there. Put a couple of drums on the right too - again: AFTER the wave starts, not before. And also once again: use the cash gained in this wave to invest in more cash later (as much as you can stand - e.g., I suppose you could build another couple of drums, in the middle lane, if you were in dire need, but in that case why is wave#2 giving you trouble whereas wave#1 did not?). Taking stock Just before wave #3 you should now have 4 bell towers w/ money abilities maxed. You can build more bells if you can stand them - i.e., if your heroes can kill all the enemies w/o (much) help from towers, then use to make more money each wave, and finally sell just AFTER the final wave starts for even more money - but for this run, I stopped at 4 bells. This gives enough to barely kill the boss & mobs, and helps get through the more difficult wave #3. Remember: if you do choose to build more than 4 bells, make sure to stop doing that at some point (perhaps 3 waves before the final one) - since they have to have enough time (i.e., wave advances) to make sufficient money to justify their investment. Wave #3 If you are done banking, place 2 more towers on the top row, middle spots, and move your heroes to the middle lane (in overlapping buff area), and maybe place bunnies in top-left corner for villager. During the wave, place 2 more in the middle, 2nd row down, and then start upgrading drums to red to stun enemies. You will instantly get ~1000 coins from the 4 bell towers, so it almost doesn't matter what order you choose to do them in (I like top row first, outside to inside, left then right). Just make sure to have enough to eventually bring down the harpies - which the bunnies help a LOT with here by taking the hits that would perhaps kill your heroes...and also by keeping the harpies in place to receive damage from the drums. Wave #4 Keep upgrading those drums to stun... Here I also do the umbrella/Yokai upgrade for the bell towers (Kenkei-no-nusa). And what the heck, go ahead and buy the barracks too - only 2 can reach the left (so make sure to watch that lane closely and place bunnies when necessary), but 3 can reach the right one (4 if you got past this level, got more stars, and returned with the appropriate barracks upgrade). Make sure to move the guys to the bottom of the overlapping boost areas, so that they receive both speed & power. Wave #5 Now I have >1000 coins, so where to spend it? I say: one tower, the 2nd row down, 3rd from left, with speed upgrade first and then damage. It will take several thousand coins, so keep at it until it's maxed out (I finished in wave #6). Now is when I move Connie & Smoulder to the middle lane, at the right-most part of the overlapping boost areas where they can reach over and hit either the right or middle lanes, then put Lance a little below the top of the overlap (so that when he moves to attack, he'll still be in it). Wave #6 As you finish the first maxed-out tower, start upgrading your second one. Resist the urge to alternate b/t speed & power, b/c remember speed=>more stun (and w/ several surrounding towers, stun=>more damage, multiplied). Wave #7/final With just 4 bells, and no money upgrades, you should have completely maxed out 1 drum tower, and can now max the speed of a 2nd (at which point, even 1 upgrade into its' power will do more here than it would elsewhere). Or...do whatever else you want - it's a game, have fun!:-P TLDR The hard parts & solutions: mobs -> die w/ stun-drums (pay attention to that left & right lanes too, where your heroes are not there to stop them); fliers -> also now die w/ drums; bird-spawner -> now dies hopefully before he spawns (yay!); "boosted" enemies -> umbrella helps a LOT, plus somewhat boosted soldiers (+appropriate bunnies?) can hold until they die from the boosted drums; actual boss -> seems to take FOREVER to die this way, but eventually does, leading to 3-star the level! :-) :-P Le sigh, this is immensely long, sorry. Maybe I should have done a video instead, but I'm old-school, plus I like how this helps *explain* the strategy instead of just see it so... Anyway, I hope it helps somebody feel less frustrated and enjoy this extremely wonderful game?! :-P Edit: if you double the number of money towers mentioned above (make 8, & then sell 4), this *does* decrease the difficulty of the final wave (by allowing you to max out an entire extra drum tower, so you have 2.5 of them total) - although not terrifically so. __FORCETOC__ Category:Guides